The Siren Song: Gruvia Au
by TheWritingStar
Summary: A poor slave boy on a cruel pirate ship meets a beautiful siren with a deadly song. Gruvia Au (Fixed)


Okay so I'm re uploading this because it format got messed up somehow. Thank you to everyone who let me know! Now I hope you enjoy this new Gruvia Au!

* * *

 _Can you hear the sirens song_

 _Down below the sea?_

 _Can you hear the song_

 _Breaking at the seams?_

 _With the waves and moon high tonight_

 _The sirens heart is broken in the fight_

 _Can you here the sirens song_

 _Honest as can be?_

 _Can you hear her sorrow song_

 _Calling out to thee?_

* * *

"Captain! We are headed straight for Sirens Cove!" A hoarse grunt came from the overweight pirate. His pegged leg scrapped across the wooden ship, dumping the pail of soapy water on to the deck, laughing as the young teen was forced to clean it up.

"You missed a spot Gray." The pirate spat. He wobbled away and the scrapping sound was torture to his ears. Tears pricked his eyes and he had no choice but to do what they said. Grabbing the soaked sponge, he tipped the bucket up right and began to scrub some more. The blisters on his hands became bloody as they collided with the splintered floor but he had no room to complain.

He was forced to serve as their personal slave every since Captain Deliora killed his family and raided his town. He was lucky that he was still alive, he didn't know how many of his friends were captured on other ships or plainly killed. It had been five years since the death of his parents and each day that passed boiled his blood more. But the small chain on his leg that connect to a low weight ball reminded him of his freedom, it didn't exist.

 _Sirens Cove_? Gray has heard stories about the dark and mysterious place. One where beautiful creatures with scaled tails and curves would lure any poor soul to their death with their voice. Perhaps the captain didn't know, how couldn't he? It was the most famous tale on the waters. Picking up the rusted bucket, he limped back to his private corridors. The smallest room on the bottom floor. It had a rancid smell of fish but after years, his nose burned the smell. Patches of cloth squished between the moldy wood panels of the ceiling, trying to catch any leaks that would pop out.

His bed was a hammock that almost touched the floor and he had is own bathroom, it held all the cleaning supplies but it would do. It certainly wasn't a place for a person let alone a poor teen who was scrawny and had jet black hair matted on him. No it wasn't a place for anyone, but for some reason Gray liked it. It was his and no one dared to come in.

His favorite part was the small porthole. Due to his room being submerged in the sea, the small glass frame gave him breathtaking views. Most of the time it was dark water but sometimes he could see the thousands of color fish swim past him, free as could be. Something he longed for.

He sighed as he turned towards his hammock. A long debate when through his head of whether he should sleep for the small time he got for break or possibly paint with the supplies he kept hidden. He leaned against the wall undecided when a bright light blinded his eyes. his hand went in the air, trying ti block the sudden glare.

"Ugh what the?" He knew it couldn't be the suns reflection because it rarely reached the small window. His curiosity pulled him to the window, pushing his face against the cold glass to get more view. The light came back and when his eyes adjusted he was met with eyes.

He let out a small scream, looking towards the door to make sure no one came in. His head appeared at the window once more. The eyes were gone but in the distance he saw ripples of waves and almost sequin like scales.

Squinting to find the eyes again, he watched as the object came closer. The dark shadow revealed a tail.

Sirens.

The siren approached the porthole once again, starring into the eyes of Gray.

Blue eyes.

He only got a glance.

The creature swam away at the loud noise. Gray turned his head to find two huge men squeezed in his door. His eyes widened at the rusted chain one of them had in his fist.

He gulped and let out a cry for help as the two men grabbed his body and forced the metal around him, squeezing it tight and hoping to break a few bones of the teen.

"Hey what are-" his voice became gagged with a dirty cloth, bile bounced up in his throat but had no where to go, sliding back down like acid. His body fell limp in a pair of arms and they put another rag to serve as a blind fold. He flared in his arms, desperately trying to break free but the chains digging into his skin and blood sopping up into the fabric of his clothes left him no choice but to stop.

He felt his body be lowered down, standing upright, his blindfold was removed and the bike spilled out has the towel from his mouth was torn out. His eyes adjusted to light and his body was still chained. He then realized that he was on the plank. The one where countless men and woman have drowned to their deaths many times and he was forced to watch.

The sun was setting and the once rich blue waters held a murky indigo color. But it didn't matter. A wooden stick pushed at his feet and he knew he was going to die. The beautiful island called Sirens Cove would have another victim to feast on.

"Sorry scrap. I can't afford to lose my ship to the song of the sirens so you will be the sacrifice for the stupid creatures to eat while we sail away." The voice of Captain Deliora made him shiver. He hoped that his ship would crash and he would die a painful death. He deserved to rot in the ruin of the sea, the countless lives he took just for please, he truly was the captain of destruction.

"Let him go boys." He spat and Gray was then pushed off of the shaking plank, a scream leaving his mouth as his body fell ten feet until his back hit the cold water with an aggressive force. The chains dug into his skin and he wrestled trying to break free. His eyes widened as bubbles escaped fast, the pacing of them slowing as the shadow of the boat left his view.

Sinking further into the dark water, his chest grew tight with compression and lack of oxygen. Tossing and turning, his body finally hit the sand at the bottom. It was quiet shallow but that didn't matter. In a few moments the last bubble would pop and Gray Fullbuster would die and his body to rot and decay on the sea floor. At least his freedom would come in the after life.

His body swayed and water filling his lungs.

The rush of dizziness hit him as a dark shadow appeared, but his dark eyes dropped closed as his last breath bubbled out.


End file.
